internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
1983 Cricket World Cup
| champions = | runnersup = | count = 1 | participants = 8 | matches_played = 27 | attendance = 232081 | player of the series = | most_runs = David Gower (384) | most_wickets = Roger Binny (18) | previous = 1979 Cricket World Cup | next = 1987 Cricket World Cup | fromdate = 9 June | todate = 25 June | official_website = }} The 1983 ICC Cricket World Cup (also known as Prudential World Cup) was the third edition of the ICC Cricket World Cup tournament. It was held from 9 June to 25 June 1983 in England and was won by India. Eight countries participated in the event.The 1983 World Cup was full of dramatic cricket right from the start. Teams like India and Zimbabwe who were not playing well at those times scored upset victories over the West Indies and Australia respectively. England, Pakistan, India and tournament favourites West Indies qualified for the semi-finals. The preliminary matches were played in two groups of four teams each, and each country played the others in its group twice. The top two teams in each group qualified for the semi-finals. The matches consisted of 60 overs per team and were played in traditional white clothing and with red balls. They were all played during the day. Format The format of the 1983 world cup was 2 groups of four teams, each team playing each other twice. The top two team from each group then advance to the Semi Finals where the winners then advance to the finals. and every game was of 60 overs with all day matches. Participants The following 8 teams qualified for the final tournament. Venues Trophy The physical trophy won by the Indian cricket team was damaged during a violent rampage on the Indian cricket board's headquarters, allegedly carried out by members of the political party Shiv Sena. According to Shiv Sena Leaders, they were protesting against the entry of Pakistan Cricket Team in India after the Kargil War which brought the two nations to the brink of a major war. Squads Group stage Group A | score1 = 322/6 (60 overs) | score2 = 216 (59 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 106 runs | venue = The Oval, London, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 338/5 (60 overs) | score2 = 288/9 (60 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 50 runs | venue = St Helen's, Swansea, Wales | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 333/9 (60 overs) | score2 = 286 (58 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 47 runs | venue = County Ground, Taunton, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 238/9 (60 overs) | score2 = 186 (55.2 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 52 runs | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 193/8 (60 overs) | score2 = 199/2 (50.4 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 8 wickets | venue = Lord's, London, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 206 (56.1 overs) | score2 = 209/5 (39.2 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 5 wickets | venue = County Ground, Bristol, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 234 (55.2 overs) | score2 = 238/8 (59.5 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 2 wickets | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 235/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 224 (58.3 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 11 runs | venue = Headingley, Leeds, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 232/8 (60 overs) | score2 = 233/3 (57.2 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 7 wickets | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 181 (58.2 overs) | score2 = 184/7 (52.5 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 3 wickets | venue = County Ground, Derby, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 136 (50.4 overs) | score2 = 137/1 (24.1 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 9 wickets | venue = Headingley, Leeds, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 261/3 (60 overs) | score2 = 250 (59.1 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 11 runs | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} Group B | score1 = 239/6 (60 overs) | score2 = 226/7 (60 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 13 runs | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 262/8 (60 overs) | score2 = 228 (54.1 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 34 runs | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 252/9 (60 overs) | score2 = 151 (30.3 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 101 runs | venue = Headingley, Leeds, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 155 (51.4 overs) | score2 = 157/5 (37.3 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 5 wickets | venue = Grace Road, Leicester, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 320/9 (60 overs) | score2 = 158 (37.5 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 162 runs | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 217/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 218/2 (48.3 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 8 wickets | venue = New Road, Worcester, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 282/9 (60 overs) | score2 = 216 (53.1 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 66 runs | venue = The Oval, London, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 272/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 240 (59.5 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 32 runs | venue = County Ground, Southampton, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 273/6 (60 overs) | score2 = 276/3 (57.5 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 7 wickets | venue = Lord's, London, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 266/8 (60 overs) | score2 = 235 (57 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 31 runs | venue = Nevill Ground, Royal Tunbridge Wells, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 247 (55.5 overs) | score2 = 129 (38.2 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 118 runs | venue = County Ground, Chelmsford, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} | score1 = 171 (60 overs) | score2 = 172/0 (45.1 overs) | team2 = | result = won by 10 wickets | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham, England | scorecard = Scorecard }} Knockout stage |213|' '|'217/4' |22 June - The Oval, London| |184/8|' '|'188/2' |25 June - Lord's, London|' '|'183'| |140}} Semi-finals | score1 = 213 (60 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 217/4 (54.4 overs) | result = won by 6 wickets | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | scorecard = scorecard }} In the first semi-final, at Old Trafford on 22 June, England won the toss and batted first. The English batsmen mistimed many balls and used the bat's edge frequently, as the restrictive Indian bowling led England to score 213 (all out, 60 overs). Graeme Fowler (33 from 59 balls, 3 fours) top scored, and Kapil Dev took 3 for 35 in eleven overs, with Mohinder Amarnath and Roger Binny taking two wickets each. In reply, Yashpal Sharma (61 from 115 balls, 3 fours, 2 sixes) and Sandeep Patil (51 from 32 balls, 8 fours) made half-centuries, as India reached their target in 54.4 overs, winning by 6 wickets in a classic victory over the previous tournament's runner-ups. Mohinder Amarnath (46 from 92 balls, 4 fours, 1 six) picked up the man-of-the-match award for his all round performance, which saw him add 46 runs to his earlier bowling success (2/27 in 12 overs). | score1 = 184/8 (60 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 188/2 (48.4 overs) | result = won by 8 wickets | venue = The Oval, London | scorecard = scorecard }} The second semi-final, between Pakistan and the West Indies, was staged at The Oval on the same day. West Indies won the toss and inserted Pakistan, whom they restricted to just 184 (8 wickets, 60 overs). Mohsin Khan (70 from 176 balls, 1 four) fought his way past 50 against the superb West Indies Bowling (he was the only Pakistani batsman to reach 50). Malcolm Marshall (3-28) and Andy Roberts (2-25) starred with the ball. The West Indies innings was based around a superb innings by Viv Richards (80 from 96 balls, 11 fours, 1 six), who took the man-of-the-match award, and an unbeaten half-century by Larry Gomes (50 from 100 balls, 3 fours) as the defending champions reached their target for the loss of just two wickets. Final | score1 = 183 (54.4 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 140 (52 overs) | result = won by 43 runs | venue = Lord's, London | scorecard = scorecard }} In the final, India lost the toss and were asked to bat first against a West Indies team that arguably boasted the world's best bowling attack. Only Krishnamachari Srikkanth (38 from 57 balls) and Mohinder Amarnath (26 from 80 balls) put up any significant resistance as Roberts, Marshall, Joel Garner and Michael Holding ripped through the Indian batsmen, ably supported by Gomes. Surprising resistance by the tail allowed India to compile 183 (all out, 54.4 overs). Only three sixes were hit in the Indian innings, one from SriKkanth, one from Sandeep Patil (27 from 29 balls), and one from Madan Lal (17 from 27 balls). However, the Indian bowling exploited the weather and pitch conditions perfectly to bowl out the best batting lineup of the era for 140 from 52 overs in return, winning by 43 runs and completing one of the most stunning upsets in cricket history, defeating the previously invincible West Indies. Amarnath and Madan Lal (3-31) each took three wickets, and one memorable moment was the sight of Kapil Dev running a great distance (about 18-20 yards) to take a catch to dismiss Richards, the West Indies top scorer with 33 from 28 balls. Amarnath was the most economical bowler, conceding just 12 runs from his seven overs while taking 3 wickets, and was once again awarded the Man of the Match award for his all-round performance. There was no 'Man of the Series' awarded in 1983. Statistics External links * Cricket World Cup 1983 from Cricinfo * Scorecards of all the 1983 World Cup matches * 1983 Final Highlights video on Veoh * Cricket World Cup 1983 Category:1983 Cricket World Cup Category:International cricket competitions from 1980–81 to 1985